Break Up
by StarTraveler
Summary: Years after their break up Magnus is sorry, will Alec still feel the same?


Disclaimer: The TV show belongs to Ed Decter. The books belong to Cassandra Clare.

AN: I've never read the book; I've read the plot summaries on Wikipedia, and a few fics in the category for the book. Read some breakup fics that got me mad at Magnus and this idea was born. Unbeated.

+++  
Five years.

Five years ago his life had changed forever when he had laid eyes on a dark haired, blue eyed, beautiful man.

His name was Alec and he was a Shadowhunter.

Magnus was a warlock, a downworlder, and downworlders and Shadowhunters were not supposed to mix.

But by some miracle Alec had fallen for him, and he had brought down the walls Magnus had put around his heart.

But Alec was still coming to terms with finally acknowledging his sexuality, the reactions of his family, and other Shadowhunters, and running the Shadowhunter institute.

Magnus had lived many centuries but even he suffered from impatience a lot of times.

Camille, Magnus's ex-lover and an absolutely manipulative bitch had nearly ruined their relationship before it could even start.

But Alec had decided to be with him and for a while they had been deeply in love.

Then the war with Valentine started pulling Alec away more, Magnus knew Alec loved him and felt guilty for it.

Magnus had started to spend more time with some more warlock friends of his, including a man named Petrus, who had Magnus's hair shade but his eyes were emerald green.

He was delighted to see Alec get along with his friends, including Petrus, who was as dear to him as Ragnor had been.

Then one day Petrus told Magnus something that shattered his world.

He and Petrus were sitting at the table playing cards when Petrus put his down and took a deep breath.

"Magnus, I hate for what I'm about to do but I really need to tell you."

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

Petrus closed his eyes and opened them, "A few days ago Alec came to see me and asked if there's a way to make warlocks mortal."

Magnus felt his heart begin to pound, "What did you tell him?"

Petrus's green eyes held sympathy at the feelings of betrayal he knew Magnus had to be feeling.

"That the warlock in question has to consent and be prepared for it slowly and carefully. I asked him if he was asking out of curiosity of warlocks, he said yes but couldn't really look me in the eyes."

Magnus stood up pacing, "How could he?! That ritual is a dangerous one! He knows I'd never try to change anything about him. How could I have been so foolish to think we'd resolve this issue?"

"Magnus, I told you because you're my friend, you two really need to talk."

Magnus had wasted no time getting to the institute and finding Alec in his bedroom.

"Petrus told me about your meeting." Magnus spat out the words.

Alec's eyes went wide, "Magnus, I was asking out of curiosity and after..."

"After what?" Magnus replied, warily.

"This war has given me so many close calls, reminding me I only have only one lifetime. I sometimes wish you were mortal so we could grow elderly together. Sometimes I think about how once I'm deceased you'll be grieving, if you were mortal you wouldn't be alone for centuries."

"And you thought about asking a dear friend to see if he could make me mortal? Without consulting me on my opinion?"

Magnus began to pace, growing more angry, betrayal churning within him.

"Magnus, I'm sorry." Alec whispered.

Magnus stopped pacing and glared, "You're sorry for stabbing me in the back? For betraying me in one of the worst ways anyone has ever betrayed me?"

Alec tried to come closer but Magnus held up his hands making him halt.

"This year we've spent together has been a huge mistake, I never once tried to make you change yourself Alec!"

Tears came to Alec's eyes, "Magnus, I'll do anything..."

"Stay away from me Alec, it's over between us."

Magnus then portaled himself back home and wept bitterly.

For the first two months Alec left him alone and then started coming to the loft.

Magnus refused to see him but finally after two more months knew he had to get Alec to leave him be once and for all.

Magnus met Alec at the door, "Mr. Lightwood, I'm getting sick of your harassment."

"Didn't Petrus tell you about later that night?"

"You betrayed me, and that's all I need to know."

Magnus closed his eyes and the reopened them, he spoke and made his voice grow hard.

"When you love someone, you put their wishes first. If you love me you will leave me alone, for good."

Alec's eyes grew icy, "Fine, I'm done trying."

He began to walk off and then turned, "If you had loved me, you would've opened up and trusted me to tell me about your life and past."

And that was the last time he saw Alec.

The war soon grew worse and Alec was sent on a mission to Idris to get extra reinforcements.

Somehow the home world got cut off from the portal system and for one long year, no one was able to get contact.

The fate of everyone there was uncertain.

Then one day the pathways were restored, a new faction had gotten control of the Clave during a rebellion and had purposely isolated the home world.

This new Clave was made up of both Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

Alec had chosen to remain on Idris.

Valentine had been defeated.

And homosexuality was no longer condemned.

****  
One year after the break up and on the two year anniversary of when Magnus had met Alec, he got a message saying Petrus had been arrested for being in league with Camille.

Camille had been arrested and was facing execution for breaking the Accords, and for killing her fledgling, Simon, who had helped to keep her from getting back control of the New York vampire clan.

Magnus went to the dungeon at the Shadowhunter institute and stood in front of the force field.

He stared at the man he had considered his best friend and like a brother.

"Why?" Magnus whispered.

"Camille promised she'd help make me the high warlock if I helped her, I was up for the position when they chose you. I was binding my time but I got impatient."

A look of triumph came on Petrus's face, "It doesn't matter that I didn't get to be high warlock, I got the satisfaction of destroying your relationship."

Magnus knew his eyes were glowing, "How?"

"Alec never came to see me, the conversation never took place, and I invited him out for drinks and gave him a potion. Then when he was under the spell, I put false memories into him."

Petrus began to laugh, "You're so stupid, you fell for it hooked, line, and sinker as the mundanes would say."

Magnus felt sick, he had allowed insecurity, suspicion, and stubbornness to help ruin the greatest gift he'd ever had.

Magnus tried to get the force field down to destroy Petrus; it took a few shadowhunters and some other warlocks to subdue him.

****  
Magnus came out of his memories, Petrus and Camille were quickly executed but Magnus hadn't felt much satisfaction

But today there was a glimmer of light.

Alec had decided to return to New York and run the institute again.

He had agreed to the meeting Magnus had asked for.

There had been no warmth in Alec's voice and had called Magnus, Mr. Bane.

Magnus was no fool, five years was a long time, and so much had happened. He knew the road ahead would not be easy.

He would go at any pace Alec wanted.

Magnus had written everything about his life in several journals and would give them to Alec.

No more secrets

Magnus arrived at the institute thirty minutes early, which shocked everyone there no doubt.

Magnus Bane was never a man who arrived on time; he was someone who'd always worked on his own schedule.

He wasn't going to be late for the most important meeting of his life.

He saw Jace and Clary, Clary was holding the baby boy she'd given birth to three or four months ago.

Magnus was sure he'd heard the boy was named after Simon.

They nodded but neither looked particularly friendly.

"Your baby is a handsome one." Magnus said sincerely.

Both Clary and Jace looked as pleased as parents could.

"I know I inflicted a lot of pain, but today I plan to start atoning." Magnus said, meaning every word.

Jace sneered, "Don't count on it."

Magnus wasn't in the mood for more arguing and began to walk down the hall.

Then he encountered someone he really loathed and who he knew loathed him just as much.

Maryse Lightwood, Alec's mother and today she seemed to like at him with even more contempt.

"Think you can come and win him back after four years? Think again warlock."

"Everything will be up to Alec." Magnus continued his walk.

***  
Magnus arrived to the study Alec had asked him to meet him at and knocked on the door.

"It's open." Alec's beautiful voice said.

How Magnus had missed that voice.

Alec looked the same, except for a nasty scar on his cheek, but it did nothing to destroy Alec's beauty.

Alec was beautiful no matter what.

"Alexander, I'm so sorry for everything, Petrus confessed..."

"Yes, I know all that." Alec's tone was of someone who had long moved on from that knowledge.

"I'm so sorry, I turned against you, drove you away, I know now deep down I was afraid we wouldn't work out, I used the first reason I could find to walk away."

"Our relationship ending was totally for the best." Alec replied.

Magnus felt his jaw drop, "How can you say that after we were so manipulated..."

Magnus trailed off as another Shadowhunter walked in, this man was just as well built as Alec was.

He had long brown hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes.

"Magnus Bane, I'd like to meet Kyle Bradley, my husband."

Magnus was glad he had the table to lean against as his legs felt like jelly.

Of course Alec had moved on.

Why wouldn't he?

Who would stay alone forever?

Besides Magnus who had put walls up around himself.

"Good to meet you." Magnus replied quickly.

"I hate you for breaking Alec's heart, but your loss is definitely my gain." Kyle told him.

The truth really did sting.

"One of the reasons I called you here was to show you how I've moved on." Alec said. "But there is another reason."

"And that is?" Magnus asked quietly.

"I forgive you for believing Petrus, he played both of us."

Magnus nodded, it was just too painful to speak.

"I can assure you we'll try not to make you come often." Alec began, "Only if it requires the presence of the high warlock."

Magnus tried not to flinch as he knew he was being ejected out of Alec's life.

"I understand Mr. Lightwood, I wish you and your husband a lifetime of happiness, and hopefully you'll be blessed with a family of your own."

Alec and Kyle both grinned happily.

"We already have, we have two year old twins, a son and a daughter, and another daughter whose three months. We have Lydia and the silent brothers to thank for their help."

"I'm glad," Magnus told them, pain roaring through him. "I really need to be going; the work of the high warlock of Brooklyn is never done."

Alec nodding, "Goodbye Mr. Bane."

"Goodbye Mr. Lightwood."

Magnus left the room and quickly moved down the hall, Maryse stood there, her eyes glowing with triumph.

Magnus walked past her, not speaking or lowering his head he would not give her any satisfaction.

He quickly returned home and destroyed the journals, then sank to his knees and wept.

It seemed he was forever destined to be alone.

***  
AN2: My muse really wrote and wrote, never write when you're mad at a plot or TV character. Later on I'll try to find fic that'll cheer me up, I do like these two. Also I created Petrus because after the events of season one, I can't think of a reason why Alec or Magnus would want to meet with Camille, or actually listen to anything she has to say.

AN3: I got a question I never read the books but for those who have, which do you think is better? Books or the show?


End file.
